


Inter-Office Relations

by aRedBaroness



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aRedBaroness/pseuds/aRedBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janto. Jack and Ianto are alone in Hub. Simple PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inter-Office Relations

“Here's those reports you asked for, Sir.”

“Close the door, Ianto.”

Ianto closed the door to Jack's office. There was a mischievous gleam in Jack's eyes that told him, Jack could care less about the reports.

“Anything else I can do for you, Sir?”

“Oh, I could think of a million things,” Jack said with a smirk. His eyes had such fire in them, Ianto felt almost naked under the heat of that gaze. “The others have gone. We're all alone...”

“Sir?” Ianto asked, his pulse was quickening and suddenly his suit trousers felt far too constricting.

“Come here, gorgeous,” Jack purred.

Ianto approached slowly and with some trepidation. He wondered what the Captain would do. They hadn't been carrying on their affair very long, only since that whole Suzie debacle, but Jack continued to surprise him. He never knew what Jack would do next. Ianto came to work every day now with a sense of anticipation, never knowing if Jack would accost him in the archives or pull him into a cupboard for a quick shag. It made life so exciting.

“On your knees,” the captain barked. 

The order sent a frisson of excitement up Ianto's spine and he shivered. How could he resist such a command? He dropped to his knees between the Captain's legs and looked up at him expectantly. Jack reached down and ran his hand through Ianto's hair. “Are you always so obedient?” he asked.

“Only for you.”

Jack groaned at that answer. He started ripping open his trousers,desperate to free his engorged member. He held his cock and ran the wet head of it against Ianto's closed lips. “Such a good boy,” Jack breathed. “Now suck me.”

Ianto smiled against the head of Jack's cock before parting his lips. He frenched the tip of Jack's cock, running his tongue around the head of it, enjoying the salty taste of Jack's precum while his hands stroked the base. He pulled off and winked at Jack before deepthroating it. Jack gasped and Ianto smirked around the fullness in his mouth.

“Oh god,” Jack exclaimed as he fisted his hands in Ianto's dark locks, using his grip to force Ianto to take him deeper, “You're getting so good at this.”

Ianto moaned and swallowed convulsively. “Oh Ianto,” Jack sighed. “You look so gorgeous like this, with your pretty Welsh lips wrapped around my cock. I'm surprised I'm the first man to get you on your knees like this. You're such a cockslut, aren't you, Ianto my love.” Jack was smiling down at Ianto who was now passive, letting Jack do all the work, fucking his bruised lips.

Jack's cock was twitching on Ianto's tongue and he knew it wouldn't be long now. He was so hard himself, but he dared not touch his cock without Jack's permission. Jack shouted and came hard. Ianto did his best to swallow it all, but some cum escaped his lips. He pulled back slowly, pressing a chaste kiss on Jack's softening cock.

Jack was pulling Ianto up, swiping at the cum that was leaking from the corner of his mouth. Jack extended the finger to Ianto who sucked it clean. He pulled Ianto in close for a brutal kiss, thoroughly tongue-fucking Ianto.

Jack pulled back reluctantly. “You've been good. Very obedient.”

“Please Jack,” Ianto begged.

“You do beg so sweetly, I think you deserve a reward. Here come sit on my lap.”

Ianto sat carefully, with his back against Jack's chest. Jack was nipping at his throat above his collar. One of Jack's hands was sliding under the waist band of his pants, questing for his cock. “Jack.” Ianto moaned as one of Jack's large callused hands wrapped around his cock, stroking him slowly. It didn't take long for Ianto to come to pieces in Jack's capable hands. He fell back, his head resting on the captain's shoulder as Jack stroked his hair.

“Come on,” Jack said abruptly. “Let's go to bed.” Ianto allowed himself to be led from the room, feeling happy and sated at last.


End file.
